Shay Ramirez
Shay Ramirez (Born 1973) is a Demonologist, Hunter, and Legendary Warlock. Unlike Sam, Dean or John, he was raised into a good family, with a gracious father and well respect mother along with 4 siblings, during one of his trips home, he found a human possessed by a demon and used the Holy Water to repel it. After that experience, he took jobs in Exorcism, Hunting and more, when he came back from a job, his family was slaughtered by a demon named Shaitan, eventually, the demon tried to possess Shay but instead was absorbed into him causing Shay to be damned to hell. Shay is the vessel for the Archangels Gabriel, being that experience in tricking people into getting what he wants but Shay never wants to be the vessel because as stated: "He'd rather be himself than some Polla vessel". During the beginning, Shay happens to have a piece of Hell with him, the Necklace of the Fallen, which granted him the power to strengthen rituals of any kind. Numerous times, it has been shown that Shay will use any method necessary to protect his friend, especially John from harm's way, as seen when he sold his own soul to Dean's Crossroad Demon to cancel the deal on Sam and John. Through the whole series, Shay has been entrusted with guarding many magical artifacts such as the Book of God, a piece of The Flaming Sword and more. After going and completing a job with Constantine, he thought it would be best if they work together due to the fact that they both went through a lot in the past years, John said yes after and now they continue to travel the world dealing with all sorts of Supernatural. Personality Throughout the series, Shay is troubled during some cases that involve his friends are being hunted and when they die it only gets worse, he just is filled with rage and anger towards anyone, using any method save them even at the cost of his own life. After John tells Shay that he should let himself experience the trouble this job causes them then he'll be able to handle more. Shay and John have both gone through the same horrors of the world, losing family and friends that they care about, most of the times he lies to protect his friends but often shows the truth whenever things don't go his way. After Shay noticed John had feelings for Zed Martin, he encouraged him to talk to her saying that not many people would withstand him even the crazy ones, if Zed could withstand him then she must special to handle his kind of crazy. Constantine said the same thing to Shay whenever he gazed at Ruby and complimented her, stating that he tried. Deaths At some of the points in the series, he died protecting his friends and even using some magic to die temporarily. With each death, he explains that his guilt only grows - *"No Rest for the Wicked" - Shay knew that his time was up on the deal that made with the Crossroad Demon during a job, he met the Winchester's with John by his side, Lilith came to collect the deal made by Dean and Shay, sending Hellhounds to maul them. *"When Heaven Rains" - Shay killed himself to save John stating that if he had a choice to save his friends or his own skin, he'd rather burn hell then see them in it. *"Repeating Hell" - After John was mauled by Hellhounds, Shay used one of the Pendacostal coins to transport himself to Hell to save Constantine, succeeding in the process. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Winchester Allies Category:Witches Category:Vessels